primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Temperol Warfare
Temperoal Warfare is the first episode of Primeval: Dark Revelations Summary When all things couldn't be worse, a whole new level of danger emerges as the team faces a threat unlike anything before. Synopsis Before the Albertosaurus would escaped, a scientist was downloading all the data on the creatures Project Magnet studied. One of the staff members came and questioned who he was, only to be attacked by an unkown creature in his place. The creature returned to the disgues using a holographic device spoke in a few words. "You would have nothing to fear. For you will cease to exist." ''Carrying the suitcase and walked casually but before doing so he shoots the camera that saw the event. Both Specials Project Group and Project begin to recover and sort out the damage by the dinosaur after getting it back to it's time period. Evan Cross and Dylan Weir discuss about the actions that have happened after Colonel Hall's actions of further ignoring the concequences his people are doing if they continue to change history and trying to control the Anomaly phenomenon. But, he would have to wait as he was treated and later able to recover shortly. At the moment they woul head back to the Britannnian Mines until the Anomaly closes. Unaware of the two people in a car from a distance was observing them, inside was Harlow commenting how close it was to get the dinosaur back home before anymore damage was done. Next to him was a young man who blamed Project: Manget for their arrogance and most of all the Colonel for his foolish attempts and ideals. Before the young man would leave the car he said something about a "family reunion". But not before they spotted a car was heading towards the mines and found their target. The 'scientist' with the case came out, but not before he altered his appearance again, taking the guise of a soldier and walked casually to the mines, not fazed by the chaos from the loose dinosaur. The soliders in charge of guarding the anomly try to stop him by orders but were shot dead by the infiltrator using a very advanced gun. Pulled out a device, closing and re-opening the anomoly to an unknown point of time. Just as he was about to enter he was held at gunpoint by the same person from before, recognising the weapon and called him a Preservation agent. The agent shot him but only by the wrist which flickered, and a holographic projection that concealed his true identity, just when both teams arrived in time to witness a bipedal lizard. Frozen in shock which gave the creature the advabtage to fire his weapon at them but they reacted and took cover while the soldiers try to restrain him but were clearly outmatch by his strength and killed by brute force. Quates ''"What gives you the right to tell me what I shouldn't do? What do you know about them? "Whatever future you saw could be that very future you could've made rather than to to alter it. Every change we try to do to alter history will have consequences. My wife tried to save the future in her own way, by wiping out the entire human race before it even evolved to avoid Earth from having future we've seen." Nick's lecture on changing the past to Henderson Category:Primeval: Dark Revelations Episode Category:Article stubs